Good different
by KeepItUp
Summary: Kristoff enters only a moment after Olaf and spends time to admire Elsa's work. And perhaps the queen herself. Kristelsa.
1. Chapter 1

This is so stupid

25...26...27...28...

I can't believe this

35...36...37...38...

Wait outside. It's an ICE PALACE! This is what I live for!

49...50...51...52...

Olaf had already rushed in about five seconds before they reached sixty, leaving Kristoff alone just outside the door debating whether to follow the little snowman in, or wait it out to the full sixty. Deciding to wait it out, he slumped forward counting to another ten or fifteen before slipping through the door himself. The mountain man froze dead in his tracks and stared in awe at the intricacy and flawlessness of the ice. The frozen fountain to the smooth, crack-less railing of the stair case, it was breathtaking. He ran his clothed fingers along the surface, sliding delicately along the ice. There were no bubbles or fractures or patches, he could see right through it as if it were glass.

"Fascinating," he mumbled pushing through the second panes of ice, slowly ascending the longer staircase. A wide smile sneaked onto his lips as childish giddiness bubbled up in his chest. The smile disappeared as soon as it came when familiar voices began to shout and the sound of howling wind penetrated his ears. Quickly, Kristoff rushed up the stairs just in time to see an icy blast strike Anna in the chest, forcing her to the floor.

"Anna!" He dropped to his knees, sliding to her side to help her stand. " Are you okay?" she felt cold, but he didn't say anything. They were in an ice palace of course she's cold, and he didn't argue when she stood, determined, and said herself to be fine. Kristoff glanced up in the direction of the blast with a few choice words and clenched fists, and blinked. Was that the queen? Elsa turned and gasped, seeing her sister struggling to stand. She had hurt her again. The one thing she had tried to protect. Her hands shook only the slightest bit when her eyes caught with the new intruder.

"Who's this?" she breathed, voice tight with concern and fear. Kristoff held Anna closer to him, despite whatever had happened the queen's sisterly worry rose above the surface of indifference and coldness. He repressed the small twitch of his lips. He could not, however, stop his eyes from traveling from the floor up to the queen's face. Even her dress had been encased in ice so complexly assembled and decorated, it shimmered almost even with no light. Her skin was so pale, a milky white color lightly dusted with freckles across her nose and cheeks. Elsa's eyes were wide with...fear? Regret? It pierced into him like the icicle that almost cost him an eye of his own. Compared to Anna her nose was sharper, and cheekbones set higher giving her that slight dip between her cheeks and her jaw. Her eyes may have been a slight bit bigger than Anna's or maybe that was just the effect of shock. She looked like snow and ice harmoniously sculpted together into a lithe, powerful figurine.

He realized he had been staring.

Then again, she must have been staring too.

"Nevermind, just go," Elsa took a step back, hunching her shoulders making herself look smaller, like a child that had broken mother's fine china.

"I'm not leaving without you," Anna countered, straightening her back in defiance, the Snow Queen shrunk back farther into herself. She swallowed.

"Yes, you are," and with that, Anna and company was tossed rather unceremoniously out the door and into the snow. Kristoff grumbled, dusting the powder off his shoulders, but spared a glance back at the castle. She looked different. A good different.


	2. Chapter 2

Her shoes clicked against the icy floor, as she paced desperately in circles. The wind outside had since stopped howling ferociously against the mountain, however nothing was calm. If anything the silence was tense and loaded ready to burst at any moment.

"Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't-" she repeated, pressing her fingers to her temple and shaking her head panicked. Her voice was choked and trembling with some kind of false hope that the old mantra would help calm the storm in her head. Thoughts and emotions were swirling around in her, the sight of Anna crumpled on the ground at the forefront of her mind. Elsa could hear the distant cracking and popping of the ice surrounding her but paid no mind. She hadn't meant to-if Anna didn't-no this was her own fault, she shouldn't have let her in. She was dangerous. How silly it was for her to believe even for a second that she could so easily be free from what lurked inside her. As if running away to isolation would solve anything, it hadn't before, why would it now? Elsa whipped around and paced back and forth running her fingers through her hair trying to ease her mind. The ice was closing in, becoming sharp and distorting into claw like shapes reaching out to grab her. To take control. The Queen shrunk back slightly, holding her hands to her chest as the ice halted.

There was something else, digging into her brain, holing itself in and clinging on like a leech. Who was he? Was this another engagement? He was much different from that Hans character, he was rugged and tall. By no means prince charming, but more of a mountain man. Where had Anna met him? Could he be trusted with her little sister? He seemed to be genuinely concerned about Anna. Elsa pressed her face into her hands, trying to steady her breathing. It doesn't matter now anyway, they were all safe from her and that's what is important.

"Conce-," She jumped as the palace doors slammed open. "Who's there?" her voice echoed down the stairwell and bounced around in the crystal dome above her, before diminishing into silence. It was then she realized just how alone she was. The palace barely shook as a lumbering figure trudged up the stairs, grunting and moaning as it slowly ascended. The snow guardian, Marshmallow, squeezed itself through the thin doorway stumbling forward on its new limbs.

"Are they gone?" the Queen asked, eyes wide in anticipation, the question had slipped out before she had time to even consider whether the monstrous snowman could even understand her. Nevertheless, the guardian made some guttural grunting noise and nodded. Elsa bit her lip.

"Are they okay?"

The snow man rolled its heavy head over to look at her and Elsa sighed. Perhaps he only understood commands related to keeping people away, as opposed to their well being. Besides, they were gone, he did what he was supposed to and that's more than she could have hoped for. Before she could leave for the balcony the snow guard huffed and lifted its shoulders in a shrugging motion, or what looked like one at least. Elsa felt her shoulders slump, but she smiled and patted the snowman's arm.

"Okay," she spoke quietly. They had to be okay, she knew they would be. Marshmallow tilted his head, slipping one icy finger underneath the Queen's chin lifting her face. His claw slipped along her cheek and plaid with her braided hair curiously.

"Okay," he repeated, struggling to form the word himself. Elsa's eyes widened, was he learning? "O-Kay," he grumbled. Her eyes brightened.

"What's your name?" She questioned, speaking slowly, "My name is Elsa. What's your name?" she gestured to herself and back to him, hoping somehow that would help the snowman understand. He stared, playing with her braid in fascination letting out a gurgling sound.

"Ma-Mar," he grunted shaking his shoulders, Elsa leaned in a little not even bothering to shrug off his claw like fingers from her hair. "Marsh-Marshma-mallooooooow."

"Marshmallow!" she beamed grabbing onto his snow hand, a smile lighting up her face. "Marshmallow!" she laughed pressing her palm to her forehead, amazed. The snowman had the ability to learn, to LEARN. This was incredible! She could create something that possessed the capacity to learn. Marshmallow grinned stomping on the floor. Elsa steadied herself as the floor shook from force, feeling a sense of warmth and excitement boiling in her stomach. She never noticed the sharp claw like icicles retreating into the restored, smooth palace walls. If only Anna could see this!

Elsa paused, her smile slowly slipping. Anna. She was okay, she could feel it. She was safe with Olaf and the rugged mountain man, she would be okay. The Queen hunched a little, thinking about them, all of them. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been confused by the stranger, he had stared at her. At first she thought out of fear just like all the citizens of Arendelle had done when she was first exposed. Yet, he didn't seem scared. He just stated at her, watching and it unnerved her and stirred something deep within her stomach that urged her to shrink back. Not out of fear, though. Elsa shook her head in an effort to dismantle the thoughts in her head but to no avail as it latched on in the back of her mind.

"Anna is safe, that's all that matters," she whispered, wondering why she had become so suddenly short of breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooooo, she seemed nice." Kristoff nudged Anna with his shoulder, trying to break the silence. They had been trekking through the woods for a while on the way to these 'love experts' and the two had delved into a strange quiet. "Sure has a warm personality, huh?" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I don't think now's the time, Kristoff." She sighed, playing with her sort-of-white-but-not hair. He frowned a little, she wasn't normally so quiet.

"She wasn't that bad," he offered. The princess raised a brow at him.

"Yeah? You think so?" He shrugged.

"Sure," Anna smiled watching Olaf weave through the trees making sure the curious little snowman didn't get too distracted.

"You'd like her, she's a lot like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean for one you're both blond," Kristoff laughed kicking up the powdery snow. They walked on again in silence, but it wasn't awkward and tense like before. Kristoff watched his boots press into the snow and couldn't help thinking about her. Anna's sister that is. He almost hadn't noticed her, she had melded so seamlessly with the ice palace. In fact, she could probably blend in with the snow her skin and hair were so pale. Speaking of her hair...

"Platinum blond," he corrected. Anna shot him a questioning glance. "She's platinum blond."

"Oh, whatever."

"No please go on, how is the powerful Snow Queen at all like this lowly Ice Seller?" He teased, patting Sven on the back, the bells on the reindeer's harness jingling softly. Anna huffed dramatically trying to hide a small smile whilst crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her chin.

"Hmmm, well you both seem to like ice," she grinned, elbowing him gently and scrunching her nose at him like a child. He reached over and ruffled her hair a little in response. The princess swatted his hands away to readjust her hat. Just then a cold wind blew by ruffling their clothes, she shivered.

"Hey, you cold?" his asked, voice concerned, he noticed that her hair had gotten whiter since the cliff fall but didn't say anything. Kristoff didn't want her to worry, he was certain that Grandpappy could fix it or at least know HOW to fix it.

"Just a little," she pulled her cloak a little tighter around herself. The ice man hesitated, then reached out as if to hold her or something, but stopped himself. That would have been awkward right? His eyes flicked around landing on the rising steam in the distance.

"Over here," he lead her to the steam, which had seeped up from the ground billowing into the crisp, cold air. Anna held her hands out and relished in the warmth. Kristoff scuffed his boot on the ground and dusted off his tunic.

"Oh and uh..quick warning about my family, they can be kind of...loud and uh over bearing-"

"Kristoff!" she laughed placing a hand on his arm. "They sound wonderful."

After a rocky introduction, in which Olaf and Anna had whole heartily believed the poor mountain man had gone completely off his rocker and nearly sacrificed the little snowman to the crazies for Anna's sake, she had to admit, this gathering of trolls was pretty cute. Even when they tossed her into Kristoff's arms and called her a cupcake.

And tried to wed them on the spot.

That was awkward.

"Guys! She's already engaged to someone else okay? You don't even know if I like her in that way!" he groaned loudly nearly yanking his hair out i frustration, sometimes they could be very, very inappropriate. This is exactly why he didn't bring people to meet his family, that is if he had anyone to introduce to them. Kristoff flailed his arms around frantically gesturing to his partner's changing hair. "Just please you need to focus she needs help!" Despite his obvious desperation, the trolls just laughed and teased urging the two to just admit their love for each other. That's when Anna collapsed. She crumpled to the ground with a weak sigh, eyes shutting in a wince as he caught her. Thankfully, Grandpappy had woken from his nap and was rushed out to meet them in the pit. She was ice cold and shaking tremendously, she seemed so frail it made Kristoff's stomach drop like lead to his feet. The old troll gathered the girl's trembling hands in his own and slumped his shoulders.

"Only true love will thaw a frozen heart," he had said gravely, an act of true love. A kiss others had suggested, it sounded ridiculous but it was all they had. How on earth were they supposed to fund Anna's true love in whatever time they had left? Kristoff helped her get to her feet and pulled her out of the marriage pit when the lightbulb lit up in his head. Her engagement, Prince Hans, he's her true love! Well, he's really the only chance they got.

"We have to get you to Hans," Kristoff mumbled carefully lifting the princess into his arms and climbing onto Sven's back, thanking his family for their help before sprinting off to the Kingdom. They needed to find Hans fast and get this true love thing over with. True love huh? He almost scoffed at the fairy tale corniness of it all. True love will thaw a frozen heart. His lips twitched.

"A frozen heart, hm?"


	4. Chapter 4

She almost did it. She had almost killed them both. The Duke's men had come to kill her and she had almost ended them right there. She could have so easily lobbed them into the trench or pierced their throats with icicles sharper than razor blades. Would she have done it? Elsa didn't know and it frightened her. Thank goodness Hans had come in time to stop her, shake her out of her rage. Maybe it would have been better if the chandelier had crushed her, no she couldn't think like that. Not now. Anna needed her, she had to know that Anna was okay. Elsa had always been too scared to die anyway, but if she was to be honest with herself, that wasn't the only reason she was so determined to live.

That Hans gentleman had saved her it seems, although this cell wasn't much of a warm welcome home it was better than being shot with an arrow. Or crushed. As much as she hated to admit it he did appear to be quite a responsible man, left in charge of Arendelle and taking care of the freezing people.

"Ugh no," The Queen groaned holding her head in her shackled hands. These people must have been suffering, HER people freezing in the icy storm that she had created. How selfish of her to put her own wants ahead of those she was supposed to protect. Although, it hadn't been the first time Elsa had hurt the ones she wanted to keep safe.

"Where are you Anna?" she whispered. It was getting claustrophobic sitting here with nothing but strong judging walls. The Prince had told her that her sister had yet to return to the kingdom and she couldn't help but worry. Her heart sunk lower and lower into her stomach with every minute that passed by. It has become eerily quiet in the cell, so quiet she could hear the slow beating of her own heavy heart. However her thoughts were not so quiet.

For some reason whenever she thought about Anna, which had been a lot due to recent events, her sister's new companion came to mind. She still wasn't sure if she should trust him, while something inside her said he was okay and Anna would be safe with him. Elsa bit her lip. He had STARED at her. Even thinking about it made her shoulders hunch forward and clenched her lungs, he had stared directly at her and it wasn't in fear. She didn't know what it was or why it was but she felt strangely uncomfortable and restless because of it.

"This is ridiculous, who cares who he is?" Apparently I do, she thought, her shackles frosting over and making hushed crackling sounds. If anything he certainly looked like he could protect Anna, a true mountain man and gentleman it seemed. Fearless maybe, but perhaps that was too much of an assumption. The Queen let her head fall back against the wall, frustrated and confused. They had only met briefly if that, why on earth was she so interested-no concerned about him? It wasn't her fault he just had to look at her like that. The shackles cracked but Elsa refused to notice.

It had been a while since Hans had left and Elsa wondered if there would be anything he could do to set her free. Something didn't feel right and she needed out. She needed Anna.

"She's dangerous."

Elsa jumped in surprise at the low voices outside the door. The guards had come for her and with dreadful realization she knew they weren't going to let her go. She looked out the window into the storming Fjord and noticed that the metal cages that trapped her hands were peeling. The metal was reacting to the ice cold frost. Elsa leaned back and pulled as hard as she could trying to free her hands. The guards had started ramming something into the cell door trying to break it down.

"C'mon!" she hissed, powers flaring and freezing the door shut. The shackles finally gave and so did the wall and Elsa fled from the scene and out into the wind narrowly escaping the guards. She looked around frantically sprinting in all directions to get out of sight while looking for her sister and the blond man. The Queen could not deny she was interested, at least to understand why he had stared so calmly.

But she needed Anna.

Anna comes first.


	5. Chapter 5

There were a lot of things she couldn't remember at that moment. She couldn't remember the Prince, she couldn't remember the Mountain Man rushing in to save the day, she couldn't remember the Duke or his men or the chandelier.

"Anna!"

All she remembered was that her sister was dead.

"Oh Anna.."

Frozen. Crystal eyes stared off as the light had freshly drained from them. The emotion remained in her face and her stance and it made Elsa shake with powerful sobs as she clung to her sisters frozen form, falling to her knees. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. She couldn't even manage to utter an apology as tears pricked her eyes and began to fall down her cheeks.

Kristoff's shoulders slumped, his body stuck in mid-run unable to process what was happening. He couldn't believe it. Maybe if he'd just listened to Sven like he should have and hurried back he could have saved her. Kristoff noticed how Elsa seemed to blend with her sister, the icy tones melding together as if they were one and he didn't like it. It wasn't right none of it was. Before he knew it, he felt the unfamiliar sting behind his own eyes and the lumps clogging his throat.

Elsa hadn't noticed the ice was melting until Anna gasped, stumbling back into reality. The Queen gripped her sisters cloak tightly looking up with bright eyes.

"Anna?" The princess offered her own smile before Elsa leapt to her feet enveloping Anna into a tight hug. Her body relaxed quickly wiping away her tears, most of which had turned to ice and clinked quietly on the ice covered ground. Kristoff's face lit up and he pat Sven on the back, he wouldn't interrupt the sisters, not now.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Anna shrugged.

"I love you."

It was a wonderful thing, love, especially from those closest to you.

In the end it seemed Elsa loved Anna too much, or perhaps she didn't know how to show it do she hid herself away and that love was overcome by fear. But now, she was exposed and out in the open and learned to control her powers through love the way it was meant to be shared. The people loved her too and forgave her after Hans was revealed as a deceitful trickster.

Kristoff laughed as he watched Elsa drag Anna around the ice, her younger sister flailing about and scrambling for balance. She smiled a real warm smile and let her sister go, the princess slid forward at a snails pace towards her, arms stretched out reaching.

"See? You can do it," Anna grabbed hold of the Queen's arms again as soon as she could reach them, blowing her hair out of her face.

"By the way, thank you, for y'know, helping me help Kristoff."

"Of course, I owe him for keeping you safe." Anna huffed.

"More like the other way around."

"Then for keeping you company." Elsa teased. She glanced behind her to make sure she wouldn't accidentally bump an unsuspecting skater and locked eyes with the man in question. Kristoff huh? The name certainly fits him. Big and bulky with broad shoulders, but it could have been the layers of furs he wore that created a false sense of largeness. Not a useless kind more like the firm solid kind. He was clumsy with heavy footsteps that thumped wherever he walked. An accidental habit from walking through snow.

"Speaking of which, I do not believe you've introduced me to this Kristoff," Anna looked up from her skates breaking her concentration and almost slipping and falling.

"Oh! Right right right I'm sorry hold on a second!" the princess shuffled over with help from Olaf to keep her somewhat steady to her travel buddy, latching onto his arm once she managed to get over to him. Anna started to pull him over to the Queen but lost her footing for a moment and nearly dragged both of them to the ground. Kristoff helped her regain her balance and slowly slid back over.

"Okay okay! So, um, Elsa this is Kristoff. And Kristoff this is my older sister Elsa." Anna took a small step back still holding Kristoff's arm for support. Elsa nodded with a small smile.

"It's a pleasure," she said politely, finally relieved to meet him formally.

"The pleasure's all mine, Your Majesty," Kristoff bowed playfully, she raised a brow at him her lips twitching ever so slightly. Sven glided by and twisted up his legs spiraling out of control and crashing into the little snowman knocking both of them into a pile. Anna gently pushed herself away from the two.

"I got it!" She called over her shoulder, "You two get along and all that I'll be right back!" Elsa almost made to reach out for Her sister to come back but she was too far away to call her back. An awkward air descended over the two and the snow queen was almost glad to see the big mountain man shift on his skates, at least she wasn't the only one who was unsure or how to proceed. It was quiet for a while until he cleared his throat.

"I like your dress."

"I'm sorry?" That caught her by surprise.

"Your dress. It's made of ice right?" She felt a foreign sensation in her face and she blinked slightly confused but curious.

"More or less." Feeling slightly self conscience she looked down at her clothes, her cape swaying a little in the breeze. It shimmered in the light, the ice reflecting the sun in various directions.

"It's amaz-uh, it's pretty cool." He shrugged trying not to be creepy and stare, she was Queen after all and that would be incredibly rude.

"Thank you," Elsa threaded her fingers together feeling little spikes of cold snake out from her finger tips and hoped no one had noticed. What was going on? Kristoff kicked his skate into the ice careful not to dig a hole in the surface or crack it in anyway.

"And uh, thanks for the title, by the way. It's not everyday someone gets to tell their family the Queen of Arendelle gave them a fancy Title." he let out a breathy laugh rubbing his gloved hands together. Elsa gave a crooked smile.

"Well how else would I thank you for watching over my sister?" she replied feeling more relaxed, he had a playful side to him just like Anna did, but he was more mellowed out. He shrugged his large shoulders, in the distance Sven and Anna spun in circles as the reindeer scrambled and squirmed to get on his feet, while chunks of Olaf were spread around and Anna torn between helping the panicking animal or dismembered snowman.

"I should probably help," he said skating off in their direction. "I guess I'll see you around, Your Majesty." with that he waved and left to calm down Sven while Anna rearranged Olaf's body. Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Maybe," she mumbled, watching them.

"Maybe."

Okay so all the chapters up to this point have been very jumpy because I'm skimming over things we already know and the movie bits but now the chapters will start being more fluid.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, she's had those powers forever? Like no weird accident or getting trapped in an avalanche?"

"Kristoff that's ridiculous,"

"Hey, crazy things happen Princess." He waved his finger at her, playfully. Anna rolled her eyes and lured Sven toward the palace, with a sled full of ice in tow. Kristoff had returned from ice harvesting and was delivering his load today. Anna of course was eager to help.

"So have you asked her yet?" The princess smirked slightly glancing up at him. He raise a brow at her, confused.

"Asked her what?"

"To do the magic!" He scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"What makes you think I want her to do her little spell casting thing?" Anna laughed shaking her head.

"Are you serious? You almost cried when you saw her palace! It's painfully obvious." Kristoff scowled hunching his shoulders up. That was one time and could you blame him? It was flawlessly sculpted and the ice was crystal clear. It was smooth to the touch and shimmering in the sunlight and it was so soft looking, like he could just run his hands over her-wait. He shook his head vigorously breaking whatever train of thought that was. Kristoff had no idea where that had come from and he had no intention of knowing where it went. Okay maybe he was a liiiiiittle curious. His face warmed.

"Besides she wouldn't do it anyway." He grumbled. Anna grabbed onto his sleeved and pulled him down so she could look at him in the eyes. He wondered why her older sister was so worried about her, Anna was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Well we are gonna go see for ourselves," the smaller girl than proceeded to drag the mountain man behind her and into the palace gates. Kristoff stammered an stutter taken by surprise.

"B-I-Anna wait! You can't just barge in on the Queen! I mean you can but I can't!"

"Sure you can! You're with me, besides you guys are friends right?" Kristoff paused. We're they even friends? He swallowed, of course he wouldn't mind being friends with Queen Elsa but would she even give him a chance of being friends? He knew how close off she could be and that the only person she really let in was her sister.

"Where did you find that old thing?" Anna pushed open the door to find Elsa standing before the large snow guardian that had recently thrown both travelers off a cliff. As soon as they had noticed him, he noticed them and grumbled, stomping forward. Elsa glanced over and realized who had just burst through the door and y stepped between them and Marshmallow, arms extended. "Woah woah woah it's okay! You don have to through them out! They can stay."

"Stay?" the giant hunched to be almost eye level with the Queen, she smiled and brushed loosely packed snow off his shoulders.

"Yeah, they can stay," without warning she snatched the golden crown off Marshmallow's head making the snowman whine in protest, reaching for it. She held it away. "And you can get this back when you go find Olaf's head. I will not have bits and pieces of snowmen lying around." The guardian groaned loudly and trudged off to go find Olaf's lost cranium.

Elsa turned around to her new company and covered her laugh with her hand. Their mouths slightly agape in shock, well Anna was rather exited. Kristoff on the other hand, realized just how cold it was to look at the Queen. Her shoulder and hands exposed and...he couldn't help his eyes from traveling downward. There was a slit in her dress he could see the milky white skin of her legs. The was a cough and Kristoff's eyes shot right back up to her face. Were those snowflakes in her hair? She watched him with curious, ice colored eyes.

"Is that your crown?" Anna pointed to the sparkling jewel in her sisters hand. Elsa blinked and turned it over in her hands.

"I, yeah it is," She laughed holding it out to the Princess. "Want it?"

"Oh no," Anna waved her hands in front of her, "You're Queen and you aren't passing me that responsibility yet!" she joked. "But Kristoff may want it." She nudged him in the shoulder.

"Ah, no thanks," he shook his head but Anna insisted, and by insisted she used her abilities of persuasive shaking and strength to convince him. Elsa meanwhile tried her bet not to laugh and add to the embarrassment. Kristoff sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine I'll put of the crown. Just for a second and no one knows of this, I sure I'm breaking some kind of sacred rule or something," the two sisters rolled their eyes.

"Just come here and satiate her ridiculous sense of humor, I'll make this as painless as possible," The blond sister teased. The ice harvester ducked his head slightly and Elsa reached up and delicately placed the crown on his head making sure it would stay in place. As he lifted his head the tips of her fingers brushed against his jaw and froze both of them for a split second. She quickly withdrew her hands back to her chest and weaves them together.

"Sorry I just remembered I have something I forgot to do." She slipped past Anna, giving her sister a quick hug before fleeing into the palace without another word.

"Wow Kristoff, that actually looks kind of good on you!" Kristoff tore his eyes from the door and scrunched his face playfully at Anna making her laugh. So they weren't quite friends yet it seemed, but they could get there. He looked back at the door with a small smile. He may even ask her to do the magic.


	7. Chapter 7

It would almost be considered a crime to stay indoors on a day like today. The midst of summer had brought the sun, shining brightly over the kingdom, accompanied by a cool breeze. The grass was green and the Fjord was sparkling and children were playing in the square.

The Queen, on the other hand, was locked in her study, surrounded by papers and quills and ink and books. The only source of light was one stained glass window and a candle at the edge of her desk. She groaned, her head ached and her hand was cramping up, she must have been in her for three days. Being Queen was extremely taxing and required lots of work, especially without help but she would manage. It was just, she had been reading through all of these laws and treaties and her eyes started to burn, some letters seemed to change as she read.

Elsa dropped her head in her hands and sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Cabin fever was setting in and she needed to get out of this stuffy, cramped room. Just then she hear a fair knocking at the door.

"Come in," she called, lazily lifting her head toward the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't any of the staff but a rather mellow Olaf with his little flurry sprinkling snowflakes on the carpet.

"Miss Elsa, do you have a sec? There's something going on in the square!" The snowman pointed down the hall bouncing a little in urgency, Elsa rushed out of her study and down the stairs. Was someone in trouble? She hoped Anna and Kristoff were okay. The Queen erupted through the gates frantically looking around only to be pelted in the face with a snowball.

"Bullseye!" Anna laughed throwing her fist in the air. Elsa slowly wiped the snow from her face, nose scrunched up from the impact. A wave of relief washed over her and a small tilted smirk crept onto her face. Snowballs huh?

"Where did you get snow in the middle of summer?" She asked, Anna pointed at Kristoff who was standing with his hands behind his back, feigning innocence.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," he shrugged, biting back a grin. Elsa raised a brow and swirled her hands together summoning a rather large snowball for herself.

"Well, if no one's going to own up, I guess I have to declare both of you guilty." Anna ducked behind Kristoff and bolted, the ice harvester scrambled in the other direction as snow danced down from the sky coating the ground in a thin layer. Elsa laughed and chased down her sister tossing the large sphere of powder, nailing the young girl in the shoulder. Anna scooped up a handful from the ground and threw it back. The Queen ducked out of the way readying another ball of her own when she was pegged from behind. The blond whipped around to the culprit, Kristoff who stood hunched forward, chuckling.

"Just you and I," Elsa grinned, lifting the large ball of snow over her head ready to send it toward the large mountain man when she was tackled into the snow covered ground. In her surprise the snowball she summoned crashed on top of the two girls. Anna burst through the surface laughing, falling back into the snow and sweeping her arms and legs about to make a snow angel. Elsa lay in the hole they created, laughing too. It was just like how they were as kids, but this time she would be sure to have no accidents.

"Need a hand?" Kristoff asked reaching into the snow indent, the Queen took it and he pulled her out, dusting off some of the powder on her clothes. Elsa ran her fingers through her hair trying to smooth back her wild, messed mane before she gave up and let her braid down.

"Thank you," she replied dusting the snow off her dress, dark purple and teal spots left behind from the melted snow. They would dry quickly with the sun, and the magical snow would melt eventually but she would leave it for the kids to play in before it became slush. Anna carefully stepped out of her angel and grinned, tracing a little halo with her finger.

"Oh right!" she jumped up and tugged on Kristoff's sleeve. "This guy has something he wanted to ask you."

Elsa tilted her head curiously, a strange stirring returned to her stomach and she found herself knotting her fingers together. It seemed the mountain man was almost-if not just as nervous as she felt.

"I-uh-well I mean if it isn't any trouble Your Majesty, would be alright if-I don't know-" his stuttering was quite amusing if not the smallest bit cute, but Anna had gotten impatient and cut him off.

"He wants you to make some ice for him," Kristoff elbowed her gently smiling sheepishly at the Queen. Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know," she tapped her chin, "close your eyes."

Kristoff and Anna both blinked. "Close our eyes?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Do you want ice or not?"

Kristoff immediately shut his eyes muttering some kind of apology while Anna giggled and covered her eyes with her hands. Elsa raised two blocks of ice and stepped back, thinking. In something akin to a dance she moved her arms and flicked her wrists as the ice morphed and twisted into different shapes. She chewed her lip in concentration willing the ice to bend and curve until finally she decided that this was as good as it would get.

"Alright, you can open them," she stepped back from her creation, Anna and Kristoff gaped at the sculptures. They weren't perfect but it was obviously the beginnings of two sculptures meant to look like the two of them, covering their eyes. "I'm no artist but I'll surely practice." Elsa wrung her fingers nervously.

"It's beautiful," Kristoff whispered, brushing his hand lightly over the surface. Elsa beamed her back straightening the elegant posture returning as her confidence shot up. Anna squinted at her copy and puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm not that short am I?"

"No, you're much shorter."

"Kristoff!"

"Alright you two, calm down." Elsa separated the pair. "Why don't you have lunch, it's about noon."

"Oh gosh Sven! I forgot I had to get his carrots! Sorry ladies I have to go I'll catch up with you!" Kristoff waved before sprinting out the gates into town where a very grumpy and hungry reindeer awaited him. Elsa watched him leave, quietly laughing, for the giant he was he surely had the clumsiness of a small boy. It was unusually charming. Anna coughed gaining the Queen's attention.

"Hmm?" The younger sister smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing," she replied. "I just didn't know you were so sensitive to the sun." she teased tapping her finger to her cheek. Elsa pressed a palm to her face and tensed when she found her skin was warm, and apparently it showed. Anna laughed heading out into town leaving a flustered Queen behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna skipped down the hallway of the castle. She knew something was going on between her sister and Kristoff, it was painfully obvious. At least from Kristoff's side, he was absolutely fascinated with her sister. Which she didn't mind, yes they had shared a rather passionate kiss after the events of 'The Great Thaw' but Anna had decided to take things slow in any potential relationship. After Hans had betrayed everyone and revealed to only be toying with her heart she had learned to be more careful with love.

They hadn't exactly pursued a 'relationship' besides that kiss (and perhaps a few small ones in between). There was no doubt they had become best friends, closer than two peas in a pod and her job as best friend was to make sure he was happy. Of course, that would be difficult if her ever elusive sister was as indifferent toward her companion as she seemed.

Yet, after yesterday there was hope.

She'd never seen her blush before.

Now all Anna had to do was make sure she felt the same way and get them together so everyone could be happy. Seems easy enough. Not when you're target for love matching is Queen of Arendelle. Anna was no love expert by any means, but she knew who was.

"Kristoff? Kristoff! Hey you big 'of, over here!" She swung her arms over her head and leaned her torso over the railing of the balcony, gaining the attention of Sven. The reindeer whipped his heavy head to nudge the ice harvester in the back, nearly costing them a bag of apples and a new harness.

"Ack-hey! What is it buddy? Oh- hi Anna!" The princess waved for him to come inside and ran down to the main hall. The excited reindeer burst through the door with Kristoff close behind, trying to tame the large beast. "Easy Sven! You might break something and I don't have that kind of money."

Anna laughed, scratching behind his ear. "He's fine, anyway I wanted to ask a favor of you," she started, Kristoff raised a brow curiously, "You see, Elsa's been really busy and stressed out lately sooooo, I was wondering if maybe you could, I don't know, take her out today?" She offered a small smile, folding her hands behind her back. The mountain man tilted his head feeling his cheeks warm up a little bit.

"Wait, out like as in 'out' out?" his stomach launched into his throat and he didn't quite know how to react to this. Anna shrugged.

"I mean just, get her out of the palace. And I thought what better way to get to know each other than to introduce her to your family!"

"Anna, I don't think that's a good idea, you know how they are." Kristoff shook his head. That was a bad idea, knowing his family they would probably embarrass him or worse, her, to the point where they may not speak again.

"She already said yes!"

Wait, what?

"She what?"

"Elsa already said she would go!" Okay, now he had to take her, you can't just say no to a Queen. He was cornered and he knew it, apparently so did Anna, a playful smirk on her lips. He groaned in defeat.

"Alright, fine I'll take her just, I'll be ready by sundown. No earlier, no later okay?" The mountain man grunted guiding Sven outside the gates, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit excited for some time with Her Majesty. It was just his family he was worried about.

Anna waited until Kristoff was well out of earshot and nearly squealed, shooting fists in the air and bouncing on her toes. So he was definitely in, now she just had to convince Elsa to go. Should be easy enough.

Or so she thought.

"No."

"But-"

"Anna I said no, I'm too busy."

"Well then get unbusy!"

"Anna I hardly think that's an actually term." She huffed in frustration, flopping back into a cushiony arm chair as her older sister scribbled something on another thing. It all looked boring and stressful and repetitive.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Kristoff you can't make it, he'll be so upset," she said dramatically, draping herself over the chair. She spared a glance at her sister, the blond looked up for a moment.

"He agreed to this?" Anna smiled, she had her now.

"Oh yeah, in fact it was actually his idea." that was a totally lie and even Elsa knew it, but still the fact he had even agreed to spend time with her was, encouraging. The Queen tapped her fingers on her desk chewing on her cheek, weighing her options. Why she was even considering this was still a mystery, she had important matters to attend to but for some reason spending some time out and about with the amiable ice harvester seemed more tempting.

"When?"

"Sundown."

Her stomach twisted, that late? Certainly taboo for a Queen to go of at night with a man, but he was a friend. Should it even matter? Beside it technically wasn't even night when they'd be off. Elsa looked at Anna, who was eagerly awaiting her response and sighed.

"Alright, fine," Anna launched herself over the desk enveloping her sister in a slightly awkward hug.

"Oh this is great, you guys are going to have so much fun!" Elsa rolled her eyes hoping this wouldn't turn out to be the biggest mistake she'd ever make.

Eventually the bright soaring sun had descended behind the far mountains encasing the kingdom in a shadow from the hills. It wasn't dark enough to sleep or be considered 'night time' but as per the agreement, Kristoff loyalty waited outside the palace gates with the sleigh and Sven ready to go. He could feel his palms begin to swear and the burly man paced nervously back and forth, Sven looked on with amusement. They were good enough friends that being in each other's presence was no cause of jumbled nerves.

Despite it being summer time, the nights in Arendelle got rather cold explaining the thicker clothing Kristoff donned.

"This was stupid, she isn't going to come," he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. He grabbed the reindeer's reigns making to leave when a throat cleared begin him.

"Standing up the Queen? Now Kristoff that isn't very gentlemanly of you," Elsa emerged from the gates, a teasing smile on her face. If she was as nervous as he was she certainly didn't look it. Kristoff huffed.

"You're late, Your Majesty."

"The Queen is never late, everyone is simply early," she countered. Her smile slipped when she saw how unhappy he seemed. Did he not want to do this? Maybe it was her, she frowned, this was a bad idea. "I apologize, I know this was Anna's idea and I understand if you'd rather not do this."

Kristoff frantically waved his hands before realizing how desperate that looked and decided to smooth back his hair instead.

"No it's fine, I mean, we're friends and friends hang out all the time." He grinned. "It'll be fun," he hoped. The ice man climbed into his sleigh and reached out a hand to the blond girl. Elsa smiled faintly and accepted his hand, climbing in with him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kristoff sat down next to her and whipped the reigns genty.

"Alright buddy, you know where to go."


	9. Chapter 9

The sleigh ride was quiet for most of the way, with sort of an awkward air over the two. Elsa was a stark contrast to Anna, he noticed. Even now she sat straight and poised, a constant elegance to her. Most likely a result of being the heir and trained by her parents to do that weird thing where they balance books on their heads. Kristoff never really understood that because he never saw a time when they would actually have to balance anything, but looking at her lithe form it seemed she's mastered that exercise. It was intimidating.

Elsa sneaked a few glances herself at the mountain man. Sure he was a giant compared to most in Arendelle, tall and somewhat stocky. A burly guy, but kind-hearted and sweet underneath it all. He was more than a little clumsy as if he didn't know how big he was or how to throw his weight around. It was endearing, or course she would never say it out loud. Elsa was nearly positive that Anna was already in some kind of relationship with him ever since the incident.

"Hey, um, listen-about my folks, they can be a little," he struggled for a friendly term, "...loud, overbearing, that kind of thing." He swung his head over his shoulder offering a weak smile. The Queen blinked, she must have spaced out for a moment. She smiled back, laughing.

"I'm sure they're wonderful," Kristoff turned his attention back to the road.

"That's what Anna said," he mumbled, weaving through the trees. Elsa narrowed her eyes, this whole place seemed eerily familiar. She was getting a strong feeling of deja vu put she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sven slowed to a stop and Kristoff threw himself over the rail of the sleigh, landing firmly on the grass. It was a completely unnecessary dismount but showing off a little never hurt anyone, especially with such regal company. Again he offered a hand to the Queen, helping her out even though she honestly didn't need any assistance.

"C'mon, this way," they walked along the grassy trail, stepping over a few rocks before they found themselves in a stone carved circle, with orb shaped stones of various sizes scattered across the ground. The Snow Queen looked around at the mossy stones her mind racing, she had been here before she was absolutely certain. Kristoff walked into the center and threw his arms out. "Queen Elsa, meet my family."

Somehow something clicked in her head, and a great smile grew on her face.

"Trolls!" she breathed, spinning around and reaching out to touch one of the spheres but quickly pulling back. "Your family is trolls," laughing she knelt down next to a smaller stone, and gently knocked her knuckles against it. The sphere shook before unraveling, revealing a small troll.

"Stranger!" it shouted curling back up and rolling away into a group of larger rocks. "Dad there's a stranger!" he urgently shook his parents awake as they uncurled. Soon enough the ground rumbled as all the stones revealed themselves and trolls of various sizes and colors awoke. Elsa backed up next to Kristoff and watched in awe as the gathering of forest creatures scrambled about.

"Amazing," she whispered, the tall harvester looked down at her and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He looked up to see dozens of eyes looked directly at them and froze. The eyes looked from him, to Elsa, and back to him before excited grins spread across their faces.

Or maybe it would.

"Well well Kristoff! Back so soon? And with a new friend hmmm?" the mountain man slapped a palm over his face, trying to ignore the obvious implications and winks thrown his way. One of the older trolls approached Elsa, scanning her up and down approvingly. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Family, Elsa. Elsa, family," He gestured back and forth with wide movements. There were murmurs about the crowd, most of which revolved around the blond.

"She's quite a sight, eh?"

"Like a little snowflake."

"Mom, can I talk to the pretty lady."

"I'm so proud of our little Kristoff, so talented with women."

"So," the motherly troll circled the Queen, amused. "How long have you two been together?"

"I'm sorry?" Elsa nearly choked in surprise, body temperature raising a few degrees and her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Thankfully Kristoff noticed and set the record straight. His family, however, didn't seem too convinced.

"Well why not then? He could use someone like you." They were certainly persistence she'd give them that. Elsa politely cleared her throat.

"Kristoff is a very...charming young man but I don't think-"

"Oooooh! You hear that baby? She thinks you're charming!"

"Augh," The ice harvester was very close to either burying himself in the ground from embarrassment or tearing his hair out in frustration. Finally he stomped his foot gaining everyone's attention, he moved himself somewhat protectively in front of Elsa holding his arms out at the nearing troll posse. "Do you guys even know who she is? Elsa? Queen Elsa? Of Arendelle?"

The crowd looked on curiously if not completely lost, until a high pitched voice piped up from somewhere deep in the group.

"She does magic!" With a giggle and a scutter a small troll rolled to the front of the pack, shyly sneaking past Kristoff's large form and tugging on the hem of the Queen's dress. He scratched his mossy head and scuffed his rocky foot into the dirt nervously. "Miss Elsa, could you show me the magic? Grandpappy said you can make it snow."

The blond didn't know how to respond at first, she shouldn't be so surprised that news of her little incident at the palace spread so far so fast, but perhaps it was the hopefulness in his voice that caught her so off guard. The only other time she could remember anyone being so excited by her powers was when Anna and her were little and would sneak out to play. Unable to figure out the words in order to appease him she simply smiled and waved her hand, causing a light sprinkle of snow to descend over his stoney head. The troll squealed with delight, dancing happily in the flutter of flakes as the group stared on in awe. Kristoff smiled softly at the two of them, a small layer of power building beneath the little one's feet. She was so in her element and something about her seemed to sparkle with the glow of icy magic coming from her fingertips. It was entrancing to watch.

He would have maybe watched a little longer if he wasn't pulled away into the dark by his mother. The older troll looked around to make sure they both were out of earshot of anything before tugging the mountain man down by his collar, gently.

"So what's the deal baby? Why haven't you made a move?" Kristoff sputtered, taken aback.

"I-eh-what makes you think-yknow-that I like her?" His mother scoffed.

"It's written all over your face sweetie, I'm surprised she hasn't noticed. The again you haven't exactly caught on either."

He raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Nevermind, but make sure you make a move soon alright? Before someone else does," she whispered a small encouraging smile playing on her lips. Kristoff slumped his shoulders, was it that obvious that he had some kind of feeling for the Queen? She was beautiful no doubt, and kind and strong, but he was still denying that this warm feeling in his chest could be anything more than just a childish crush. What if it was something more? Would she even give him the time of day if she knew, being in charge of a whole kingdom she may not even spare him a second glance when it came down to it.

He shook his head, of course she would. She may be Queen but she was still Elsa and he knew her better than to assume such things. Then what was keeping him from doing something? Fear of rejection most likely, but not even trying would be worse than being turned down by far. Given the slight chance that maybe he could get somewhere and maybe it'd work out. Kristoff rubbed his temples, looking up at the sky to see stars scattered across the dark. It was time to go back, Anna would be waiting probably and so would part of the staff wondering where Her Majesty had gone so late.

"Alright Missy, I think it's past your curfew," he teased, Elsa rolled her eyes bidding the troll family farewell before following the grassy trail back to the sleigh. Sven eagerly raced back to the palace where carrots were probably calling his name somewhere in town. In the wooden tow, Kristoff loosely manned the reigns leisurely leaning back on the wooden bench. A yawn working its way from his chest. With low-lidded eyes he turned, noticing the tired look in the Queen's eyes as she resisted drifting off. He wished that maybe she would fall asleep and rest her head gently on his shoulder for the rest of the trip. It was silly and boyish of him but he couldn't help it. Elsa on the other hand desperately tried to avoid accidental contact afraid she would make her burly companion uncomfortable or awkward on the trip home. However, it was almost impossible to stay awake at this point, so to bypass any contact she leaned against the railing of the sturdy sleigh and prepared to slip off into a light slumber. By some twist or unusual alignment of the stars her crystalline eyes slid closed and a slight nudge in the road knocked her just enough to slump against Kristoff's large figure. Comfortably enough not to wake her, she may not even know it had happened.

Kristoff chuckled quietly, running a hand over his face in slight disbelief at the turn of events but didn't complain. When they finally reached the square the town had already fallen asleep, much like its monarch, except for the worried princess. Whom, upon seeing the approaching pair, broke out in a wide grin.

"Sooo, you kids have fun?" She questioned playfully, patting Sven on head softly. Kristoff carefully lifted the sleeping girl from her seat, carrying her inside the gates. He grinned.

"A blast."


	10. Chapter 10

No one ever told Elsa that Kristoff had carried her back to her room and placed her gently in bed, before returning to town. Everyone had stuck to the story that Elsa had been barely awake and Anna had walked her back to her room before she collapsed onto the bed. Everyone-meaning her younger sister and the ice man, two members of the staff, and a reindeer. The Queen seemed satisfied by their lie whether it was because she truly believed it or she wasn't willing to consider another possibility they didn't know. Kristoff on the other hand, seemed to be having a great deal of trouble getting the previous night out of his mind.

"Stop looking at me like that," he grunted, referring to his furry companion, who was giving him that 'look'. He'd followed the taller man around the entire day, and the day before, throwing him that 'look'. It was a look of anticipation mixed with a knowing smile. It wasn't long before Anna had caught on and joined in for what seemed like hours of 'look' giving.

"Quit it! Both of you!" He snapped throwing his arms around, the two were not fazed. He groaned. "What? What do you want me to do? Just stop looking at me like that it's weirding me out."

"Talk to her."

"Excuse me?"

"You should talk to her. Today," Anna slide of the railing in the stable, a small smirk growing on her lips. "You've hardly even looked at each other since you took her to meet the family. Who knows she may even think you don't like her." Kristoff had already given up denying he might have liked the Queen in more than just a friendly way. He sighed and agreed, dropping his pick and ropes on a nearby bench.

It's not that he didn't want to talk to her, he just didn't want to bug her or get in the way of her duties. Anna grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the stables.

"C'mon, I know where she is," he rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do."

With a smack to the arm he shushed. Anna lead him through town, passed by open carts and food stands. Elsa wasn't in the castle today and that was surprising. Maybe she had a day off? Eventually they found her idling through the crowds holding an awestruck frost giant named Marshmallow by the claw, showing him all the people. Some looked on with slight fear at first, understandably, but warmed up to the gentle giant who was still donning the Queen's crown. Kristoff stumbled forward after Anna pushed him. He scowled back at her and she just laughed and waved farewell, the mountain man slipped through the gathering crowd of onlookers. It wasn't very difficult considering he was much larger than most, Marshmallow threw him an uncertain glance but quickly moved on.

"Uh, hey Elsa," the Queen turned around, eyes lighting up just enough to be noticeable.

"Kristoff, it's a pleasure to see you. How are things?" a group of children had surrounded the large snow guardian, effectively distracting him. Kristoff casually lead the Queen away from the gathering audience. It would look strange or perhaps scandalous to see him and her together constantly, he didn't want to ruin her reputation. Although the chances of anyone speaking too ill of her at this point were extremely unlikely, he didn't want to risk anything.

"Good, good. Hey, wanna take a walk?"

"A walk?" She raised a brow at him. He seemed jumpy today. "Well, of course but-"

"Great," Kristoff slipped them both behind a stand away from peering eyes. Elsa felt her heart leap into her throat for a moment. Why was he being so...secretive? A small breath escaped her, turning white in the air as the temperature dropped drastically. He didn't seem to notice and it might have been just her, exhaling snowflakes. Kristoff scratched the back of his neck nervously, he hadn't really thought this far ahead and began grasping at straws for conversation.

"So..."

"So?"

"Soooo, ice powers huh?" Great starter. He mentally slapped himself and didn't stop to notice the slight falter of her lips and minuscule slumping of her shoulders. She didn't know what she had expected but it wasn't that.

"I-yeah, um..." her voice trailed off unable to come up with any continuation. This was quickly becoming awkward and they both knew it. Desperately trying to save the sinking exchange Kristoff strained his brain to think of something to say, and unfortunately he wasn't very creative under pressure.

"If it's not too much do you think you could, ah, you know," he sheepishly made a motion with his hands and Elsa seemed to deflate almost imperceptibly.

"Uh, yeah, of course," with a flick of her wrist snowflakes fluttered through the air, a small cube of perfectly crystal like ice forming in her palm. Kristoff smiled and watched in awe as it morphed and changed turning into a small statue of a familiar reindeer. Elsa took his hand and held it out flat, gently placing the small figurine in his hand. Her lips curled slightly at his excited and boyish grin.

"Flawless," he breathed inspecting the ice with sparkling wide eyes. In that moment the Queen felt somewhat forgotten and chose to slip away, unbeknownst to the ice harvester. As she left she realized how hard it was to ignore the rock in her stomach, a feeling she was too familiar with and wanted deeply to forget. It wasn't until a few moments later he even noticed she had gone.

*-I'm not sure if these page breaks even show up but here's a break-*

Ever since they had been reunited, the royal sisters of Arendelle had promised to always be open to each other with everything. To share secrets, feelings, stories, and anything else big or small. Tonight, despite her uncertainty and reserved personality, Elsa never broke a promise.

"I don't think Kristoff likes me very much."

Anna, who had been trying to brush some of the stubborn knots out of her hair, whipped around with a bewildered look on her face.

"Wha? Seems like the exact opposite to me!" The elder sister offered a small smile and shrugged.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but whenever we engage in conversation, all he wants to talk about is ice."

"Well you know him, ice is his life." The brunette made a note to talk to Kristoff tomorrow to sort this, or more specifically, him out.

"It seems that he likes me for my powers, which is strange to me. Usually people are scared." The Queen sighed and wrung her hands together, he feet swaying off the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Anna, I really want us to be friends considering you two are together." Her sister looked over at her, confused and a little amused.

"Me and Kristoff? Oh, we aren't together."

"Kristoff and I- wait, what?" Elsa blinked, there was so much going on she couldn't even keep track of her sister's relationships anymore. "I thought you two were-since-you know, you kissed!"

"Just because people kiss doesn't always mean they're together." Anna laughed.

"Doesn't it?"

"We kiss sometimes, are we together?" Elsa paused.

"Touché."

"Besides, he's not much a people person, that is, he hasn't much experience with people." Anna plopped down on the bed next to her sister. "Maybe he only talks about ice because it's a common thread between he two of you." She offered.

"I don't know Anna," the young princess frowned and gently nudged her sister with her shoulder.

"C'mon, he'll figure it out eventually," Elsa smile weakly before a yawn came over both the sisters. She laughed, pushing her sister off the bed.

"Go to sleep, Anna, it's late and you have big plans tomorrow." She groaned.

"Don't remind me."

"It's not so bad."

"Don't lie, Elsa, you aren't very good at it," the older girl smiled and waved a reply before they both settled into bed and said their good nights. Elsa didn't want to loose faith in forming a friendship with Kristoff, but if it remained as one sided as it seemed...

She rolled over, shaking away her thoughts, and drifting into sleep.


End file.
